Botanical classification: Rosa.
Variety denomination: xe2x80x98Bokramarxe2x80x99.
The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Rose plant botanically known as Rosa and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name xe2x80x98Bokramarxe2x80x99.
The new cultivar is the product of a breeding program conducted by the inventor in a cultivated area of Boskoop, The Netherlands. The objectives of the breeding program were to develop a rose plant not exceeding one meter in height and exhibiting pink flowers that repeat flower. xe2x80x98Bokramarxe2x80x99 is a hybrid seedling that originated from the induced hybridization of the female or seed parent Rosa xe2x80x98Ivtagolfxe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 11,371) and an unidentified male or pollen parent. The new cultivar xe2x80x98Bokramarxe2x80x99 was selected by the inventor in 1997 as a plant within the progeny of the stated cross in a controlled environment of Boskoop, The Netherlands.
The closest comparison plant is Rosa xe2x80x98Mozartxe2x80x99 (unpatented). xe2x80x98Bokramarxe2x80x99 is distinguishable from xe2x80x98Mozartxe2x80x99 by larger flowers, flower color, less vigor and shorter height. The new cultivar xe2x80x98Bokramarxe2x80x99 is distinguishable from the female parent Rosa xe2x80x98Ivtagolfxe2x80x99 by pink flowers, larger flowers and leaves that are larger in size and lighter green in color.
Asexual reproduction was accomplished by the inventor in 1998 using softwood cuttings in Boskoop, The Netherlands. Since that time, under careful observation, the unique characteristics of the new Rose cultivar have been uniform, stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.
The following represent the distinguishing characteristics of the new Rosa cultivar xe2x80x98Bokramarxe2x80x99. These traits in combination distinguish xe2x80x98Bokramarxe2x80x99 as a new and distinct cultivar apart from all other existing varieties of Rosa known to the inventor. xe2x80x98Bokramarxe2x80x99 has not been tested under all possible conditions and phenotypic differences may be observed with variations in environmental, climatic, and cultural conditions, however, without any variance in genotype.
1. Rosa xe2x80x98Bokramarxe2x80x99 exhibits strong-pink flowers that fade to a soft-pink, giving a bi-colored effect to the flowers.
2. Rosa xe2x80x98Bokramarxe2x80x99 is low-growing and does not exceed one meter in height at maturity.
3. Rosa xe2x80x98Bokramarxe2x80x99 exhibits repeat flowering.
4. Rosa xe2x80x98Bokramarxe2x80x99 is hardy to USDA Zone 6.
5. Rosa xe2x80x98Bokramarxe2x80x99 is less susceptible to disease than other Roses.